


A Three Dimension Crossover

by KolarJack18



Category: Adventure Time, Carmilla (Web Series), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla , Adventure Time, and Kim Possible worlds collide in this original plot created by NinjaBunny101. What will Adventure Time and Kim Possible arrivals mean to the Carmilla crew and what danger lurks behind them? Find out in this brand new series.<br/>Mostly Kigo,Carmilla and Laura,and Bubbline type of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on ninjabunny15@tumblr.com

In the Land of Ooo

 

Finn and his friends; Jake,Marceline,Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn

 

are battling The Lich near the Candy Kingdom. "Get him Jake!" Finn said, as the

 

best friend duo rushes the Lich and Jake grows into a large dog and tackles the

 

Lich down to the ground. "Princess are you ready yet!?" Finn shouted, but

 

Princess Bubblegum was still working on the invention while Marceline is

 

fighting skeletons with her guitar axe. "Ya Princess what's the hold up??"

 

Marceline said while dodging a arrow from a skeleton archer. "I'm just working

 

on stabilizing the machine. This machine could get out of control and send all

 

of us into a unknown dimension."Who's bright idea was it to send the lich into a

 

dimension anyway?" Jake said while holding done the lich. "I thought it was

 

your idea Jake," Lady Rainicorn said. "No i wasn't...." Jake said embarrassed.

 

The Lich turned glowing green and Jake yelped as his skin sizzled and he let

 

go and The Lich got a weird feeling and it came from Princess Bubblegum

 

machine and The Lich flies toward her. "Screw it!" Marceline shouted and pulls

 

the lever to Princess Bubblegum machine. "NO IT'S NOT STABLE!" Princess

 

Bubblegum exclaimed. The Machine started to rumble and the floors of the

 

ground started to crack open and the disk on the machine shot out a portal

 

and everyone but The Lich who managed to hold on, got sucked in and The Lich

 

started to laugh his demonic laugh.

 

 

In Drakken's Lair

 

Drakken as usually builds a machine in hopes of world domination. Drakken is

 

laughing crazily as he looks at his plans and grins "With this machine i will be

 

able to explore new worlds! What better way to rule one world...but with

 

another one HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shego rolled her eyes and continues to

 

read the villain magazine. Drakken then starts up the machine and the clock

 

starts to count down "Nothing will stop me!" and as soon as he said that

 

the red headed hero and his blond haired buffoon crashes in through the

 

ceiling. "Sorry Drakken but your going back to prison where you belong" Kim

 

said, "YA!" Ron said. Drakken lets out this angry groan "SHEGO! GET HER!"

 

Shego sighs and gets out and jumps up to where Kim is. "Ready to go

 

Cupcake?" she lights up her hands and Kim goes into her fighting stance.

 

"Ok Rufus you know what we have to do" Ron said, and Rufus nods and they

 

both run to where Drakken was. "Stay away from my invention boy!" Drakken

 

shouted and they both started fighting like idiots as always. Kim and Shego

 

was kicking and punching and dodging each other. "What's wrong little Kimmy?

 

did you lose your moj..." Shego gets kicked full force in the face by Kim "No..

 

haven't lost my touch yet." Kim smirks and Shego is on the ground getting mad

 

What does kim think she is?..I could easily kill her..why am i holding back?

 

Shego thought to herself and stood back again. "I think it's you who's losing

 

it's mojo." Kim says while smiling. Shego lights back up her hands and runs

 

full speed at kim and swings at Kim left and right, but Kim dodges everything.

 

"Ha missed me" Kim teases, at this point Shego is in rage. Shego then goes

 

into a speed force no human has ever seen and slashed Kim's right arm

 

and Kim screams in pain. "KIM!" Ron said while turning see what was going on

 

only to see Kim's arm gushing blood and Shego standing in front of her..

 

shocked. "that was a good one" Kim said faintly, and Shego still standing

 

there..a tear came from her face..What have i done...Shego thought to herself

 

sorrowfully. While Ron was distracted Drakken pushed Ron out of the way and

 

pulled the lever and the invention started to shake the whole building and

 

the machine started at out of control and created this huge portal and

 

Drakken took cover as everyone else got stucked in and Drakken was hiding

 

under the rumble looking around. "Shego?"

 

At Silas University

 

Laura and Carmilla and LaFontaine and Perry all got caught while trying to

 

leave Silas University by Laura's Dad who was surprisingly at the same

 

restaurant they were at and had to lie to her father that they were just

 

going out to eat. So, Laura and the gang are back in their dorm rooms

 

and Laura is explaining to her viewers the news. "So ya my father was

 

kinda the reason we had to go back. We didn't want tell him we were fleeing

 

the school to escape some supernatural being that has not been dead yet. So,

 

I'm here again with my girlfriend Carmilla." "Do you have to start that whole

 

web thing again?" Carmilla said annoyed while reading the latest emo

 

magazine. "It's just to let the viewers know what happened." Laura said

 

and rolled her eyes. "I rather us doing something more...active" Carmilla

 

smirks and Laura looks at her and blushes. "Maybe one day.." Laura says.

 

A flash of light started to appear through the window so bright it caught

 

Laura and Carmilla 's attention. "What the hell" Carmilla said and looked out

 

the window and saw colorful figures all laying on the grass. "What are you

 

looking at?" Laura walks toward the window, "Oh my god...What are they"

 

Laura said confused. Carmilla started to sniff the air and catched a scent that

 

drove her nerves crazy. Is that blood i smell.....


	2. Their Arrival

"Carmilla are you ok?" Laura said worried, but Carmilla ignored her and was

 

still staring at the one that was bleeding. "ugh..what the" Finn said faintly as

 

Jake and him both got up slowly, and Jake let out a pain groan. "Where are

 

we?" Jake said, and Shego got up and stared the two down. "AH WHO IS

 

THAT?!" Jake shouted and everyone started to wake up and get up as

 

both worlds look at each other confused. "Um kim...who are they?" Ron points

 

out, "i don't know, probably something drakken did to his stupid machine."

 

Kim then turned her attention to Shego who was looking confused as ever.

 

"Shego!" Kim shouted, and Shego snapped out of her confused trance and

 

started to glow her hands up bright green. "Woah!" Princess Bubblegum said

 

in amazement, and everyone else just stood and watched the two fight.

 

"Do you see what's happening out there?!" Perry said as her and Lafontaine

 

both rushed to Laura and Carmilla dorm. "We just saw a bright light and

 

saw two chicks fighting with other people watching," Lafontaine said. "Are

 

they even human???" Perry said puzzled, "I don't know..but some of them do..

 

what do you think carm?...carm?." Carmilla was still staring at the Red headed

 

one who's arm was gushing everywhere and the scent of her blood was

 

different to her. "Carm!" Laura shouted and Carmilla snapped out of it.

 

"Sorry..just is really confused on what the hells going on" Carmilla said.

 

"Well who ever they are..they need to leave" Perry said sternly, "but how?"

 

Lafontaine said. Kim and Shego are still fighting and Princess Bubblegum is

 

getting really annoyed. "UGH fighting is not gonna get us out of here"

 

Bubblegum said complaining, "Then i'll stop it" said Marceline and she grabbed

 

her guitar axe and started to fly straight for Shego, and Shego gets caught off

 

guard and Marceline swings her guitar axe hitting Shego directly in the face.

 

"Ha" Marceline smirks and laughs. Then, Shego gets up and shoots a green fire

 

ball directly at Marceline and she dodges "Yo don't need to get all hasty..if you

 

want a fight..then you got it." Marceline said. "You started it first!" Shego

 

shouted now angry as ever of all the foolishness started to chuck

 

100 fire balls one at a time at Marceline and Marceline kept dodging and the fire

 

balls hit the Math department across the yard and people were screaming. "We

 

should do something," Laura said in panic, "You stay inside and i'll deal with

 

these people" Carmilla said. Shego was getting tired of throwing fire balls

 

and Marceline was floating in the air laughing. "Are you done yet greenhead?"

 

Marceline said while smiling.Both heard then Ron scream at the sight of a black

 

animal. "IT'S A GIANT BLACK PANTHER!" Ron said then hiding behind kim.

 

Everyone started to pay their every last attention to a giant black cat standing

 

midway from the campus gates.


	3. The Big Confrontation

"That's a huge black cat" Jake said in awe. Everyone was staring down at this huge black panther that

 

had red eyes and was showing it's sharp fangs in the moonlight. Marceline and Shego was looking

at the black cat but was showing no signs of fear. "Seriously? a black cat? what kind of world did

the lich send us to" Marceline said while still holding her guitar axe. Shego then looked at Marceline

then concluded this was the moment to strike, she flared up her hands and shot one fire ball at 

Marceline's thigh. Marceline yelped and hissed at Shego as she fell to the ground. The black panther

started to dash towards Shego who was seriously down with whatever is going on. Shego dodged

The black cat's dash attack, then in a split second slashed the black's cat back but the black cat didn't

yelp or scream, it just grunted. Shego frowned then stood her ground as the black cat was utterly 

furious now. Marceline was mad too, and transformed into her super bat form and the attention was

back towards her. "You two are going down!" Marceline shouted. Shego then turned her most 

attention to Marceline and started shooting fire balls at her again. Marceline dodged them

then in a fast pace, slammed Shego to the ground with her long arm. Marceline was about to bite her

then out of nowhere, the black cat tackled the super bat Marceline giving Shego freedom. "WTF?" 

Marceline said while the black panther was standing in front of her ready for another attack. 

Marceline then picked up the black panther to the sky while the black panther was trying to bite

Marceline's arms. "Awww is the little kitty afraid of height" Marceline teased. "Carm!" Laura rushed 

out to see the black panther with the super bat flying upwards towards the sky. Laura looked to Laf

who was right behind her in panic "How do we get her down?!" Laura said. Lafontaine looked around

then spotted Shego and a mirror and came up with a brilliant idea. "I got an idea" Lafontaine said 

then picked up a rock and threw it at Shego's head. "Ow! What the--" Shego turned her head to Laf.

"Hey! Green lady! Come get some!" Laf said. Shego saw this person as a joke but was getting angry at

Laf throwing pebbles at her. So Shego glared up her hands and shot one fire ball at Laf. Laf quickly 

grabbed the mirror, once that happened, Shego's fire ball reflected upwards towards Marceline.

The fire ball hit Marceline in the back and Marceline screeched and let go of the black cat.

"Shes gonna hit the ground!" Laura shouted. Perry who had just came out saw what was happening 

then pulled out a mattress where the black cat was gonna fall to. The black cat landed on the 

mattress then transformed back into human form. "Damn.." Carmilla said while getting off the 

mattress. Marceline fell somewhere in the distance "Marceline!" Finn cried out. Jake then doubled his

size and walked towards to where Marceline fell. When Jake spotted her, he picked her up "Marcy you

ok?" Jake said in concern. "I'm fine..." Marceline said silently. Shego was still not down, she was 

about to do another attack but Kim stopped. "I think we should focus on how we get out of here, 

we had enough for tonight, we should probably get some sleep somewhere.." Kim said. Shego

simply laughed "Go anywhere with you? your my arch-nemesis!" what Shego said was true, but Kim

didn't want to just leave Shego here alone, for some reason. "Look. I know we are enemies, but can

we please just tolerate each other long enough so we can get out of here?" Kim said in a serious tone.

Shego sighed "Fine, but don't think we will become friends or something, we are just working 

together to get the heck out of here." "Agreed" Kim said. Ron slowly came up to Kim and Shego "So

where we gonna sleep?" "How bout our place?" three people started to pay attention to a short

brown headed girl. "Laura!" Carm glared at Laura like she was crazy. "What?..." Laura said as Carm

pulled Laura to the side. "We can't trust these people. They came out of nowhere, and we don't even

know who these people are" Carm looked back at the others for a sec. "Come on...they don't even 

look like a huge threat. Who can be worse than the dean?" Laura had a point tho, Carm looked back

at the people to see they looked a little cartoonish, she sighed "Fine, but that green person and that 

bat lady stays far away from me" Carmilla started to make her way back to the dorm. Laura then 

walked up to the group "Ok. So if you could just follow me, i'll show you to your rooms" Laura then 

started to walk and the rest followed. "Do we trust these people?" Kim whispered, "I don't know, this

girl looks human and doesn't seem like a threat" Shego whispered. "We'll just wait and see" Kim 

whispered. Then the three dimensions later that night started to share the same room together.


End file.
